


Directions

by faithful_lie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble, M/M, hobie should never have trusted v, i seem to be turning into game grumps trash, inspired by the game grumps, like many things, plot twist; they're both idiots, sorry bout that, the most pointless and shortest thing I've written, vhope if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok will never let Taehyung navigate again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

> The idea made me wheeze okay ;3  
> Find it on aff here;  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1139039
> 
> Inspired by a random game grumps convo I cannot remember properly ;3

 

Taehyung's directions are awful. Hoseok should probably have seen this coming given how the kid can't ever tell him accurately where anything is whenever they're trying to meet up. In all actually, it's probably a miracle that he's never actually lost Taehyung anywhere. 

Permanently. 

He corrects last minute. He's never lost Taehyung permanently. But Taehyung's latest direction really takes the biscuit.

"Turn here." He says simply. 

It's a crossroads. 

Hoseok slows subconsciously, hesitating both in his mind and his actions, waiting for that extra piece of useful information.

"Uhhhhh..." It doesn't come and Taehyung is peering up at the rearview mirror so Hoseok can't even deduce from his line of sight which way he should go. "But it's... have you looked at this intersection?"

"Come on dude, just turn." Taehyung sounds distinctly bored. Hoseok glances across at the kid a little incredulously. ‘I would if you told me which way to turn!’ Hoseok yells internally. But it's too late, he picks at random, flicks on his left indicator and does a very good job at pissing off the car behind as he turns with very little prior warning.

Taehyung looks up, eyes wide when the person honks at them and then he realises which way they've turned and practically climbs out of his seat to look through the rear window.

"Hyung, why did you go the wrong way?" He whines. He sounds really sad, like he's just heard his favourite show has been cancelled, like Hoseok has disappointed him whole heartedly.

A laugh slips out of Hoseok that's more like a breathless wheeze.

"You-" He breaks off laughing. "You didn't tell me which way to turn, Tae." Taehyung sits back down, confused.

"But I-" He begins but Hoseok cuts across him.

"Tae, it was a crossroads." Hoseok wheezes, taking the next opportunity to pull over before he becomes insensible and hits something. There's just the sound of his own laughter inside the car and, when he looks up, the gangly kid is crestfallen. He looks so mopey and, if anything, Hoseok laughs harder. He switches off the engine. "You just told me to turn."

"But-"

"Dude, I didn't know which way to turn!" 

"But," Taehyung looks absolutely heartbroken, "there was a massive sign for the zoo, hyung... Didn't you see it?"

"Oh." Was the only word that came to mind before Hoseok set about doing a rushed, slightly dangerous and definitely illegal U-turn as Taehyung settled back down with a petulant frown. "I'm sorry about that Tae." A slightly delirious giggle slips between his lips and a sideways glance at Taehyung shows him that the younger is also trying to hold his laughter. "We're a pair of idiots, you know."

"Hyung, that's exactly what I was thinking." Taehyung responded as they finally ended up facing the right way. "Well, what are you waiting for, hyung? Straight ahead at the cross-roads." Hoseok snorted.


End file.
